Vasopressin is a 9 amino acid peptide mainly produced by the paraventricular nucleus of the hypothalamus. Three vasopressin receptors, all belonging to the class I G-protein coupled receptors, are known. The V1a receptor is expressed in the brain, liver, vascular smooth muscle, lung, uterus and testis, the V1b or V3 receptor is expressed in the brain and pituitary gland, the V2 receptor is expressed in the kidney where it regulates water excretion and mediates the antidiuretic effects of vasopressin.
In the periphery vasopressin acts as a neurohormone and stimulates vasoconstriction, glycogenolysis and antidiuresis. In the brain vasopressin acts as a neuromodulator and is elevated in the amygdala during stress (Ebner, K., C. T. Wotjak, et al. (2002). “Forced swimming triggers vasopressin release within the amygdala to modulate stress-coping strategies in rats.” Eur J Neurosci 15(2): 384-8). The V1a receptor is extensively expressed in the brain and particularly in limbic areas like the amygdala, lateral septum and hippocampus which are playing an important role in the regulation of anxiety. Indeed V1a knock-out mouse show a reduction in anxious behavior in the plus-maze, open field and light-dark box (Bielsky, I. F., S. B. Hu, et al. (2003). “Profound Impairment in Social Recognition and Reduction in Anxiety-Like Behavior in Vasopressin V1a Receptor Knockout Mice.” Neuropsychopharmacology). The downregulation of the V1a receptor using antisense oligonucleotide injection in the septum also causes a reduction in anxious behavior (Landgraf, R., R. Gerstberger, et al. (1995). “V1 vasopressin receptor antisense oligodeoxynucleotide into septum reduces vasopressin binding, social discrimination abilities, and anxiety-related behavior in rats.” Regul Pept 59(2): 229-39).
The V1a receptor is also mediating the cardiovascular effects of vasopressin in the brain by centrally regulating blood pressure and heart rate in the solitary tract nucleus (Michelini, L. C. and M. Morris (1999). “Endogenous vasopressin modulates the cardiovascular responses to exercise.” Ann N Y Acad Sci 897: 198-211). In the periphery it induces the contraction of vascular smooth muscles and chronic inhibition of the V1a receptor improves hemodynamic parameters in myocardial infarcted rats (Van Kerckhoven, R., I. Lankhuizen, et al. (2002). “Chronic vasopressin V(1A) but not V(2) receptor antagonism prevents heart failure in chronically infarcted rats.” Eur T Pharmacol 449(1-2): 135-41)